


I’ll protect them to the end

by PetrosBrightx



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex’s parents suck, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Luke loves his family, Major Character Death but you know what happens in the show, One Shot, Probably a bunch of typos, Protective Luke, Reggie’s parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrosBrightx/pseuds/PetrosBrightx
Summary: Luke has always done his very best to protect his family. This time he can only comfort them as they fade away.Or: My take on the hotdog/death scene.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	I’ll protect them to the end

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 12am, did not reread it, cried. Thanks

The three of them sat on the couch, half eaten hotdogs thrown haphazardly aside and all Luke could feel was the painful ringing in his ears and the twist of his stomach. The pain had kicked in almost immediately, doubling over in an instant, and after the pain was the strikingly fast sense of fear that flashed through his mind. 

Beside him, on his left, Alex let out a pained groan, and Luke’s eyes immediately sort out his friends. Alex was clutching his stomach, his eyes wide in fear, his breathing short as reality started to set him. Luke knew he was only a second away from a panic attack, and his fingers reached out shakingly twist themselves in Alex’s pink hoodie. 

Luke’s pain all but forgotten as his other hand reached out to hold Alex’s hand, a small attempt of comfort and stability. 

It didn’t last long.

Alex was shaking, his eyes finding Luke’s as he gripped his hand hard. The emotions in his eyes, full of love and friendship and pain. It pained Luke to know Alex was hurting so much, but he held strong, he had to be strong for Alex. He always tried to be strong for Alex.

His heart stopped when he heard the retching on his right. Reggie was doubled over in pain and Luke tried not to look at the splashes of blood on the ground. The world seemed to blur around him, he had no idea who had called the ambulance, but the faint flashing lights could be seen in the distance.

‘Reg...’

Reggie only slumped across the arm of the couch, his breathing ragged and harsh. With Luke’s left hand holding Alex’s, his right jumped forward to hold Reggie up from doubling over on to the ground. His stomach twisted and howled and he felt fuzzy but his attention was on his family. 

Alex, sweet, kind Alex, who Luke had once had to hold the exact same hand when Alex came stumbling into his room through the window, crying and inconsolable. The night he had come out to his parents and they had thrown him out. Alex, who stayed loving and caring, even when the people who he had called his parents didn’t love him anymore.

Reggie, funny, hilarious Reggie, who Luke patched up over and over again, his rage calming down enough to gently care for the cuts and scraps and bruises that were no doubt the product of Reggies’ parents fighting. Reggie, who stayed happy and joyful even when his home was crumbling around this feet.

And now he sat between them, knowing full well that they were going to die, but he had shoved his pain aside to comfort his two best friends. 

His fingers were ripped away as the paramedics each grabbed a boy and Luke could only watch in a paralysed state as Alex, stone still was carried first into the ambulance. Reggie, still heaving, blood tricking down his chin, was carried in after. Luke didn’t have to wait long to join them. 

Lying him down, in the middle, Alex on his left and Reggie on his right, Luke reached out with mustered effort to take ahold both of their hands. His eyes searching Reggie first, the pain in his heart doubling as Reggie fought for his breath, tears trickling at the corner of his eyes. Reggies head turned to the side to catch Luke’s eyes and the boys didn’t need to say anything, they couldn’t. Through years of being friends and years of memories and shared experiences, Luke knew what Reggie was saying to him. 

Reggie choked again, his body weakly jolting and his eyes, still gazing at him, widening. Luke found he had to look away, the tears streaming down Reggies face as he took his last breath was too much. 

Luke painfully turned his head to look over and make sure Alex was alright. Alex was already dead.

Luke heaved and gasped, the tears rolling down his face, clouding his vision. His best friends, his family, were gone, his hands still gripping their own. His body screamed without making sound and as he looked up at the cold metal roof of the ambulance, he couldn’t help but think of everything they had been through, every time Luke had protected them from something they had not deserved.

Yet here he was now, he hadn’t have been able to protect them one last time. 

As his vision faded he couldn’t help but throw a wish out into the wind,

‘Please, please wherever they go in the next life, give them the world, everything they deserve. Let me protect them one last time.’


End file.
